


Bad At Love

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, M/M, Title based on 'Bad At Love' by halsey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Y/n and Richie Tozier have been best friends for years. The thing is, they are in love with him. But its too late to tell him now. But meeting this cute guy named Bill, who also happens to be in love with his best friend, well, changes some things to them.





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewriting of an old fic of mine. I will have the next chapter up soon! I'm kinda proud of the plot so please say what you thought of it!

You found yourself sat on the couch next to the drinks table, downing another drink as you glanced at the two boys, Stan’s arm around Richie’s waist, and you tried your hardest to be mad at them.  
You couldn't.  
He was happy after all, and you knew it, better than anyone else. Stan made him happy.  
You sighed and sank on your seat on the couch. You didn't even have the right to be mad. He wasn't yours. He never loved you back, and never would. Not the same way you did, at least, and you had to find some way to get over him. Didn't help much that he was his best friend.  
You were completely lost in those thoughts when you felt the other side of the couch dip a little. When you turned, you saw a boy (pretty cute, you realized, but didn't really mind), sat by your side, downing one of the drinks he was holding, and a look way too similar to yours in his face.  
You gave him a half smile.  
“Hey”  
He looked up from his cup and at you, looking sort of confused.  
“You must-mean me?”  
“Yeah, you.”  
“Oh. Wuh-wuh-well, hey you.”  
As you started talking, you noticed some things about him.  
His stutter, the way he downed the drink, already holding another one, and the look on his face, way too much like yours for you not to notice it.  
“So, what's got your panties in a twist, beautiful?” You said, playfully.  
“D-did you just call me be-beautiful?”  
“I guess so, yeah. I guess I got it from Rich.”  
“Richie?”  
“Well, yeah. Are you friends with him?”  
“Kah-kind of”  
“Kind of?” you said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Its com-complicated. Are you?”  
“He’s my best friend.”  
“So you're the y/n he always tuh-talks about?”  
“He talks about me?” You said, a hopeful tone in your voice.  
“Yuh-yeah, all the time”  
“Well that’s an honor. And I still don't know your name.”  
“Yeah, right. Its B-Bill.”  
“Hm. Are you the Big Bill Richie told me about?”  
Bill chuckled at the nickname. “I g-g-guess i am”  
“Well he did tell me you’re pretty cool, is he right?”  
“Nah. I'm a total luh-loser.”  
“Well, Loser, you didn't answer my question. You looking blue. Whats up?”  
“I dont gotta muh-muh-make you feel bad because i have a chee-cheesy story”  
“Well first, I'm already pretty bad myself. Second, I do have a lot of time and nothing to do so i'm here if you wanna talk”  
“I'll tell you mah-my story if you tuh-tell me yours”, Bill said, sticking his hand out for you to shake.  
“Hm. We have a deal then, sir.”  
“So. You go first.”  
“That was not part of the deal!”  
“You she-shook my hand. No tuh-taking back!”  
“Okay. But I need a drink.”  
“Me too, since SOMEONE duh-drank mine”, Bill said, standing up and grabbing your hand to help you stand up too.  
“Hey! You had two!” You said, laughing, and followed him on the way to find you both something to drink.  
You found the drinks you were looking for and went back to the couch, that miraculously was still empty, and sat back by each other’s side.  
“Are you guh-gonna tell me nuh-now?”  
“Wait. Are you friends with Stan?”  
“He's my buh-best friend.”  
“Oh. I can't tell you then.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you'll be mad at me! Or worse, you'll tell him!”  
“As luh-long as you havent put poison on his cup, I wuh-won't get mad.”  
“Are you sure, Billy Boy?”  
“Nicknames already?”  
“Of course!”  
“I won’t tell him. I promise.”  
“Well okay. Just tell me when i annoy you to death.”  
“I'll be duh-dead then.”  
You elbowed him and rolled your eyes, to which he laughed.  
“Just g-g-go on”  
“Alright so, as you know, I'm here because of Richie. We’ve been best friends for exactly four years today. I know it ‘cause we've always celebrated it. I mean, this isn't the exact date we met, but we consider it because it was when us two idiots picked a fight with henry bowers. But we'd always sleepover at one of our places the night before and the one after. Just him and I, you know?”  
“Well that sounds cool”  
“It is! We've been doing it ever since we met. But not this time, I guess.”  
“Wuh-why?”  
You smiled briefly at him. “Well we were going to. But then yesterday he came to me all excited about asking Stan to be his boyfriend and giving him that promise ring and all. Long story short, here I am, at Stan’s house, celebrating their relationship. Yay.” You said, taking a big sip of the drink you still couldn't recognize (definitely Richie’s choice).  
“Is that why you're uh-upset? Cause you didn't get you-your day with Richie?”  
“I wish that was all, Bill. Guess i wouldn't feel so bad if it was”  
“So why the-then? Are you n-not happy for them?”  
“I am. I mean, kind of.” You said, trying to explain yourself. “Well I am happy. Richie’s my best friend and i want him to be happy, so of course, i cant be mad as much as i want to. I'm the wrong one here.”  
“ I don't… I don't get it?”  
You let out a sigh. It had already been hard to admit that to yourself, but telling it to someone else? Why were you even telling that to someone you just met? Well to be fair, you had drunk a little.  
“Are you sure you won't tell Stan?”  
“I promise. It not like he's cuh-cuh-caring so much about me lately.”  
“Pinky promise?”  
He laughed. “How much have you drank?”  
“As much as you, dork. Just pinky promise.”  
He intertwined his pinky with yours and smiled at you.  
“Will you tuh-tell me now?”  
“Okay then.” Another sigh. “So i told you Richie and I have been best friend for a while right?” Bill nodded. “So some time ago, like, a year or something, I kind of realized i had a… crush on him. And I didn't care much cause, well, It was just a crush you know? But with time it kept on and on and didnt go away. This is my way too complicated way to say i'm massively fucked up because i'm in love with my best friend.”  
Bill’s eyes widened, you could see that was not what he expected it to be. But there was something else in that look too. Like he knew what you meant? You couldn't really register what it meant.  
“So thats why youre ups-upset. Richie and Stan. Why did you come here tonight?”  
“I know it might not be the best decision for me but, this is not about me, right? It's about Richie and its about Stan. So if me being here makes Richie happy, i'll just be here. I know I shouldn't feel like this, especially when he has Stan. And Stan is such a nice guy and i just… ugh!” You blurted out and sank deeper on the sofa, finally downing what was left of the drink in your cup.  
You were caught off guard when Bill took your hand on his. Not in a romantic way, but a comforting one.  
He let out a small, bitter laugh. “ You puh-probably won't believe me, but i nuh-know how you feel. You're fine.”  
You looked back at him, confused. “what do you mean?”  
“Wanna hear my s-s-story?”  
You were about to answer him when you heard Richie’s voice yelling your name. You let go of Bill’s hand and turned to Richie, his hand intertwined with Stan’s as they elbowed some people on their way to where you were.  
“Fucking finally! I thought you’d left without meeting him”  
“Well, douchebag, you're the one who ditched me the moment we got here. Besides, Id never leave without meeting my best friend’s boyfriend, his soulmate, the one, his true love, the-”  
You stopped as Richie threw an empty cup at you and laughed. You had learned that with him, too. All the act you put up to hide how hurt you felt. It was pretty easy now.  
“Fuck off, y/n!” Richie said playfully, but you noticed the quick look he gave Stan and the slight blush on his cheeks.  
You just then realized Stan had let go of Richies hand and sat by the sofa’s arm, by Bill’s side.  
A wave of panic rushed through you as you saw the both talking. But something told you Bill had been honest when he promised not to tell. You hoped you were right.  
So you patted the small space by your other side on the couch for richie to sit.  
“So you've already met Billiam! We've been friends since we were kids but he's really close to Stan. I think they're kind of like us but, keep it between us, were way cooler.”  
You laughed at the comment and looked over at Stan and Bill, still talking.  
“So, asshat, you gonna introduce him to me or what?”  
“Alright alright. Im just nervous. My all time best friend meeting the guy i'm in love with? That's one big deal right?”  
“Are you already that whipped?”  
“Shut up!”  
“Hey Stan The Man, guess whos ready to meet ya!”  
Stan made his towards you and Richie and offered you his hand, you could see he was quite nervous.  
“Hey! Uh, Im Stan! You're y/n right?”  
“Yes! Im so happy to meet you! You know, the trashmouth here talks about you nonstop.”  
“I do not!” Richie said, inevitably blushing.  
“Um yeah you do.”  
“Well, I'm glad you have to put up with that too because you're all he talks about” Stan said, smiling at you.  
He was nice. Nicer than you even imagined. And the way he looked at Richie, you could see he loved him. And you couldn't be mad at him. Shit.  
“So, Bill, why didn't you tell me you knew y/n?”  
“Oh, uh, we just met here.”  
“Well thats cool! What were you guys talking about?” Richie said.  
“Oh not much. Just small talk, you know? Stan, do you want a drink? Bill? Rich? Im gonna get us some drinks.” You said, already standing up.  
From where you were, you heard Bill say something to the two boys about coming to help you and in a moment he was beside you.  
“Okay i nuh-need to tell someone or I’ll go cuh-cuh-crazy. Still wuh-wanna hear it?”  
“Of course, Bill. What is it?” You said, and he grabbed your hand and took you to a room, which you assumed was Stan’s, upstairs.  
“What the fuck Bill?”  
“Suh-sorry. I just… they cant hear this.”  
“They? Who?”  
“Richie and S-s-stan. I told you. I know how you fuh-feel.”  
You both sat on the bed and he told you his story.  
And fuck, were you two screwed.


End file.
